New Life of a Secret
by forest-winds
Summary: Water Form. Air Form. Nekop Form. Cat Form. I try to keep this secret, and I will. But it is hard to keep that your cousins, aunts, and uncles live in the forest next to our house. And it is hard to keep that I am related to them, to say they are friends. Rated T for a sickness that is gross.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I introduce you to a new story. It focuses around a girl named Ashley. Ashley loved Warriors series.

Ashley, however, did not expect what happened next.

Rated T for some things. (Can someone PM me where the break line is?)

I looked around. I was in a dream. Cats appeared around me, circling me. All of them stopped, and a cat stepped up. "I am Appledusk," He said. "You will be sick and experience great pain. In one day, this will happen. Prepare, young one." And with that, I said, "How do I get out of the dream?" Appledusk replied, "Go to sleep." I layed down, and drifted into darkness.

I remembered the dream. I found vomit on my bed, clearly a sign I would do that in my sickness. I made a palette in my bathroom, and stored up crackers and Gatorade in the cabinet. I put Lysol in the cabinet, too. For extra, I named the cabinet HotSauce. I threw my alarm clock into HotSauce, too. I put books in there, so I could read. I put my iPad in there, but before that, I decided to download a messages application on there, so I could text. I put a bucket in there. By the time I was done, it was sunset. I decided to clean up the vomit on the bed and go to sleep. _Please let me rush to the bathroom,_ I prayed, before slipping into darkness.

This was a very short chapter, because the next chapter focuses round the sickness. It may be very gross, but I had a dream like this. I put Ashley in the place of me. Ashley will have my personality, as in my personality: Cannot Keep A Secret Unless It Is A Promise. So it will make this story more interesting, because. So yeah. I also say that Run will be, like, ten chappies. This, like The Unlikely Undergo, will be fun to write, because THIS story, New Life of a Secret, does not focus around Warriors until later, maybe even chappie 20, if this gets this long! It may be a series, too! Anyway, thank yew for reading, PM me if ya have a question! YelliGal left the story.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with my head aching. I ran to the bathroom, then leaned over the toilet. What? What did I do?

(Oh no. Do not read if you will hate me.)

A part of my fat laid in the toilet. I flushed it, feeling sick. If this was gonna happen, _no. _I laid down, then at about five minutes I vomited the same thing. Since I was getting rid of fat, I ate some crackers. My mom knocked on my locked door, "Ashley!" She called.

"I am sick!" I yelled to her.

"Lemme in!" She commanded.

"No! I am too weak!" I lied. My head was hurting immensely from the yelling. I called, "Stop yelling and leave me be! I got stuff to help me, crackers and gatorade!" I laid down, my head over the toilet, my hands supporting my head so it would not go down. I fell asleep.

(Line break)

Appledusk appreared again. (I said to my mom that I had text)

He said to me, "You will lose eyesight tomarrow."

"Wait, tell me all of this mumbo jumbo!" I begged desparetly. But I was fading.

(Line break)

I saw that 'the contents' in ye olde john again. I had flushed every time. I was getting skinnier.

(Ten day later)

I had gotten real skinny. The last five days my stomach was flat, and now my chest was shrinking. My breast were very small, and I had lost the beautiful muscle in my legs. My feet, too. I am Ashley, and I am ten, and was already wearing ten size shoe in womens. My nightshirt had slipped off and was too big. My panties and bra were now sliding off, because I was skinnier. I had lost a little height. My eyesight was blurry, and I texted my mom, "Sorry Mom! I am getting weaker, and losing weight. I can't text, because I am vomiting all the time." Of course, a lie, because if I mentioned 'blind' she would freak out. Then, I went to sleep. When I woke up, I was blind. But most of all, when I went to rub my head, a furry thing laid there. I thought it was one of the cats, but my feet were itching. I reached down, only to touch hard leather! I freaked out, and fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up. I was still blind. I felt my eyes. They had something, like putty, on them. I stood up, feeling my head spin. I felt myself. I was furry. I then sweated. I reached for the sink, and when I turned the water on, it had to soak myself. I had hair, or worse, _fur_, there. It flattened from the water, and it felt sloggy, I jumped back and said, worrying me, "_Mrrrow!_" I felt suprised at the instinct. I heard the tv clearly. "It is 1:00 am, Sunday, November 19." The person on tv said. I then felt my ears, the meow/hiss still ringing my ears. I could not locate my ears, feeling fluff instead. I sweated, and I confimed I had this substance on my face. I then feeled for my ears. I knew I had them, because how else would I have heard the yowl of myself? I then worried, I had check everywhere on me. "Hello?" I said. I nodded to myself, now knowing I could definitely hear. Then, the last thing was on the top of my head. I thought I was a cat. I then checked my head. There they were. I rubbed the felt. I was a cat creature! I then felt for other things a cat could have. I had felt something above my rump twitching, and I think I heard a crash of a water bottle. I was not feeling pain, so I must have recovered. I opened the bathroom door, not daring to try to open my bedroom door. If I was a cat thing, and blind for a period of time, I would like to keep it secret. Scientist may capture me; I would be the kidnap target! And if I felt so powerful, which I did, terrorist would capture me! I felt my surroudings, and sat on my bed. I decided to wait to open my eyes. But I did... Smell things. It seemed as if scents overwhelmed me. From vomit-which I could recognize-to a familiar yet unfamiliar scent that smelled of cat. I twitched something above my nose. I felt them. They were like strings on a guitar. _Whiskers! _I exclaimed mentally. I felt them, and I could feel air around me. A little. I fell asleep, and the next days were filled with waiting.

_Five Days Later..._

I woke up, gently toching the putty like substance on my eyes. It's thick layers were peeling off. By now, it was on the last layer. I gently helped it. "It is 8:41 AM, folks! November 24, Friday!" I heard the same voice. By the time my eyes were blurry now, I heard in a sleepy voice, "It is 10:53. November 24, Friday." I was not sleepy. I then slowly got my eyesight back. I decided to look at myself in the mirror. I walked to my mirror outside the bathroom, closing my eyes. I opened my eyes.

W-W..ow.


	4. Chapter 4

I looked at beast before me, staring stunningly into the mirror. I had a pelt like the ragdoll breed; my fluffiness was super pleasing to touch. My hands had fur on them, with no fingernails. I tensed the tips of the soft, tender fingers. Pale claws slid out. My face was like a cat's; the only thing different was my gray eyes still remained. I thought for a minute, _I wanna be human again! Maybe I can transform? _I blinked, then appeared the same, muscular girl. I thought again, and decided to name the cat like form 'Nekop Form', for the Nekop was my fictional character. I comanded my mind, _Nekop Form. _Before me stood the same humaniod. I looked at my feet. My feet were like a cats, easier claws to slide out were showing. My feet, up to my knees, were covered in black fur. White wings were a marking on me, so was a fish tail. I rubbed the wings marking, blinking. Maybe this would transform me? I looked up. Nothing. But if felt like huge muscles were attached to my back. They itched to be streched. I used the muscles.

Oh my cheesecake. Wings spread from my back. I rubbed the mark again, and the muscles were lifted off of me. _The fishtail has to do something, too._ I touched the fishtail mark. I was turned into human while with wings, now I had gills. The markings were still on my feet; little spots that were very short fur. The backs of my feet had fins on them. I flexed them. Then... Maybe a cat? There was no more marks. I then realized that maybe I could trigger transformation mentally. I said in my mind, _Cat Form._

It had worked. I was now a ragdoll cat with black fur up to my knees. But no markings. I stumbled on my paws. This would be hard. Maybe I could speak cat? I knew it wasn't all 'Meow meow meow meow'. It contained almost seventy percent of body language, and thirty percent vocal. I went into my human form, opening my bedroom door. I was meeted by my cats, Luke and Lily. (My cats in real life!) But... With one twist. I could understand, from every twitch of the tail. "She's awake!" Luke exclaimed.

"Shut up. Nopelts cannot understand us." Lily said meanly. I tried to reply, using my hands as tail language. "I can." I said. The cats looked dumbfounded at me, before Lily nodded to Luke, and he leaped on me. "What do you know, Nopelt?!" Luke said, using a hiss to show it was a threatening question. I said, "Get off and I will tell you." Luke glared at his love, me, before stepping off. I transformed into the cat. "You... You cam change into a cat?" Lily said, feeling suspicion and symphony, for I had trouble walking. "We support you." Luke said, brushing up to me. "Let me show you how to walk." It was hard. It wasn't like crawling. He showed how to unsheathe my claws at ease. By the time we were done, it was 2:47. "I need to keep this a secret." I said, transforming back. They were careful with me, and learned to trust me. In my little training, Luke told me to take five minutes break. He laughed when he saw me laying like a human. He told me how to curl up. After training, I went to sleep as a human. I experimented on my forms before I slept. I put in my Password Journal:

Water Form: Gills and fins on my feet. I can completly cover my gills, and go up and down with ease. I could keep them almost all the way covered, leaving tiny cracks. I would have to try it at my sister birthday party.

Air Form: Wings. I cannot fly, because my wings have not developed.

Nekop: The only way I can access to Water and Air form.

Cat: Same color as Nekop form. Does not have marking or access.

Human: Regular me.

I slapped my head. It was near my sister's birthday, not November! I bubbled with excitedment as I remembered it was tomarrow! I fell asleep to Luke soothing licks over my hair.


End file.
